Dayton
Dayton (Japanese: ダイキ Daiki) is a character of the day who appeared in Takin' it on the Chinchou. He lives with his father Daizō‎ in Blue Lagoon on Blue Point Isle. He and his father were in charge of the annual Parade of the Chinchou in Blue Lagoon. With his own Chinchou, nicknamed Bright, leading the way, Dayton journeyed with so they could reach the shore. The parade party was split into two after attempted to snatch all of the Chinchou, but instead they destroyed the route's connecting rope bridge. Dayton ordered the Chinchou to use , and afterwards Ash's Pikachu sent the trio blasting off. Dayton lead his half of the parade through a mountainous section, during which he lost his footing and fell down the side of the mountain. Bright, along with the other Chinchou, detected where he was by using their antennae and the procession continued. He and Ash finally reached the shore the following morning, but Team Rocket attempted to steal all of the Chinchou again. Ash had a hard time freeing them with his own Pokémon because 's had obscured his accuracy. Dayton had Bright and the other Chinchou use a Thunder Wave to cause their cage to explode, resulting in their freedom while Team Rocket was sent blasting off. As the Chinchou were preparing to leave, Dayton approached Bright and wished it good luck on its journey and admitted that he looked forward to its return. Bright then left its for a life in the seas. Dayton and his father later escorted Ash to nearby Bluefinland and watched as his new friends left aboard a ferry for Yellow Rock Isle. Pokémon Released , Bright (Japanese: ブライト Bright), was leading Blue Lagoon's annual Chinchou parade. When and arrived in Blue Lagoon, attempted to capture it, thinking it was a wild Pokémon, but is was revealed to belong to Dayton. Ash helped corned Bright, but received several zaps as a result. Later, the festival began and Bright lead the town's other Chinchou through Blue Lagoon, and eventually on a journey to the shore some distance from the town. Their first stop came upon a rope-bridge hanging over a cliff. Bright didn't really want to go, because it was scared, but Dayton encouraged it and they started off. Suddenly, appeared but this time their gizmo did not work and sent them blasting off. Ash, Dayton and a portion of the Chinchou were separated from Brock, Misty, Dayton's father Daizō‎ and the other Chinchou. Daizō‎ advised them to look for another way to the beach on their own. Through the night, the Chinchou walked on and eventually got very tired because they hadn't been given water, but Ash sent out and refreshed them. They eventually came to a mountainous area with a narrow path. Dayton soon fell down a cliff, but Bright was able to detect its Trainer with its antennae and rescue him. The parade continued till the following morning, and Bright and the others finally reached the shore. At the moment the Chinchou were about to be reunited with the other Chinchou, Team Rocket appeared and grabbed all of them. In the end, all the Chinchou worked together and broke Team Rocket's cage, ultimately sending Team Rocket blasting off once again. The time came when Dayton had to release Bright. At first Dayton did not want Bright to go, but in the end a wave washed Bright and its group into the ocean and onto a new life. Chinchou's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=平松晶子 Akiko Hiramatsu |en=Tara Jayne |es_eu=Chelo Vivares |pl=Renata Berger |pt_br=Francisco Freitas }} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters de:Dayton es:Dayton it:Dayton